


H.A.L.F. (Have a little fun)

by noona_in_too_deep



Category: DPR LIVE (Musician), Khh, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Sik-K - Fandom, dpr - Fandom
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, Hook-Up, Implied Slut Shaming, KHH characters, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: Dabin and Minsik hook up - hail the super obscure pairing and absolutely self-indulgent filth :)





	H.A.L.F. (Have a little fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aomgsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/gifts).



> A little New Year's gift to the lovely [AOMGsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus) who almost had me thinking naughty things during the DPR concert thanks to her lovely [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916806). 
> 
> I’m taking a quick break from my main fic - and whenever I do that I write complete nonsense. This time, I feel very apologetic towards my two lovely main characters, because... yeah, you know... this is just fanfic filth that has nothing to do with any layer of reality (not even it being Dabin’s birthday right now in Korea). It was just a fleeting thought, because both DPR Live and Sik-K are hot and came/come to my continent for their world tour. 
> 
> The links in the text just are corresponding songs that probably everybody knows anyway and the title is taken from their [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2RHqLotQRo) together.

 

Hong Dabin remembers how much fun it was when they released [Eung Freestyle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QljRe99OMCU) in spring 2016 - that swirl of unexpected attention it brought, that dozen of gigs they did together, that dozen of parties he still has hazy memories of. He watches Kwon Minsik on stage and even though it’s only been two and a half years ago it feels like ages - like they were overexcited, clumsy puppies when he compares the Sik-K on stage now and then.

 

The Minsik today is confident and effortlessly hot. He’s sex on stage. Not that it matters, because Dabin ruled out ever thinking about anything remotely resembling interest in the fellow rapper. He’s learned his lesson that a residually homophobic genre like Hip Hop in a residually homophobic society like South Korea didn’t exactly go well with living out his personal preferences of letting some hot stud take him home every weekend - the scene was small, people’s mouths were big and ran fast.

 

Scott and Cline drag him to the after party at some dude’s apartment in Mapo after the concert. Actually, it feels good to get hammered with his friends without having to worry about getting up and catching a plane to the next gig in the morning like during the world tour they just finished.

 

There’s people - quite a lot of people. Some he knows, some he knows he _should_ know. But he doesn’t feel like socializing in earnest, so he just sinks into the carpet next to the couch where the GroovyRoom boys and Sik-K sit. Hwimin pours him more soju and they toast to Minsik, who smiles wide, but embarrassed with that grin that makes him look like a naughty schoolboy.

 

“To Sik for selling out not only one, but _two_ dates in Paris within minutes!”

 

 _Cute_ , Dabin thinks and chuckles to himself as he just listens to them squabble and bullshit. Time passes and suddenly Cline and Scott want to leave with a bunch of other guys, having decided to go to nearby Henz Club.

 

“Come on, Live. Let’s go. There’s no girls here!” his cousin urges.

 

“Yeah, seems like the host didn’t get the memo that it’s not a proper after without girls.” DPR REM adds and stretches out his hand to help Dabin up.

 

“Nah, I’m good, man. I’ll stay.” he grins.

 

Frankly, he’s too lazy to get up, too lazy to watch his friends chase skirts tonight. He’s content with staying where he is. Plus, Punchnello and his girlfriend just sat down on the floor next to him and he wants to catch up on what the younger rapper has been up to these days - if he remembers tomorrow, because damn, that alcohol is getting to his head tonight.

 

He slides to lie on his side, head propped up on the triangle his arm forms. His loose shirt reveals his collarbone and he if didn’t know better he would have sworn Minsik was staring a second ago. He giggles, not sure whether at the thought of Sik-K checking him out or Yongshin’s story about his tour adventures in London and Paris with Penomeco and Millic earlier this year.

 

Listening half-heartedly, he realizes he has no idea if Minsik has a girlfriend right now or not - they haven’t been in contact much in the past year. He rolls on his back, smiling at the ceiling and runs his hand through his hair. He likes the quiet buzz in his veins, the warm fuzzy feeling - the bliss point of being drunk just right in just the right company. _Dream perfect_. He chuckles again, oblivious to the pair of eyes on him.

 

Reluctantly, he gets up to shamble into the kitchen towards the fridge in search of another beer, something cool to mellow out the constant shots of soju. Thinking he is alone in the dimly lit room, Live does a tiny dance spin on his heels and lifts his hands.

 

Once he turns he is met with Sik-K standing behind him, letting out a small snort of amusement.

 

“Oh, didn’t notice ya. Wan-a-beer, too?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

It’s a little annoying how Minsik stays rooted in place after they clink bottles and it makes Dabin move back to lean against the fridge in order to conserve his personal space. It’s a little annoying how the younger grins at him with that typical challenging grin full of teeth as if he was still wearing those ridiculous gold grills from back in the days.

 

Dabin can tell the other is probably as wasted as he himself, because his eyes linger too long and the stupid grin doesn’t have any intention of dying down, even though the rapper doesn’t say anything. He just stands there and grins at Live. Probably he doesn’t even notice that he’s blocking Dabin’s way out.

 

But then again: there is a small possibility that he is doing it intentionally. Dabin’s throat feels dry at the thought and he takes another sip from the bottle.

 

“You know, I sometimes wonder...”

 

Live shifts his focus back to Sik-K, mumbles _hm?_ when he trails off and just continues to look at him with that toothy grin.

 

“What?” Dabin asks with more emphasis, more annoyance.

 

“Just... you know. I wonder if you’re still that _easy_.”

 

Dabin knows he should ask what he means with _easy_ \- but the thing is: he knows exactly what the younger is referring to. Uncomfortable heat rises to his cheeks and he looks at the floor, fingers nervously tracing the condensation on the bottle.

 

“W-what’cha mean?”

 

“Hm, you know... I hear people talk. And it’s got me curious just now.”

 

“Who’s talking shit ‘bout me?”

 

Live suddenly feels more sober than before, alarmed at the prospect that people still talk the same shit behind his back like years ago. And he wonders why Minsik has singled him out to bug him, make him irritated, make him get ready to fight him - that bothersome brat.

 

“Dunno...” Minsik airily replies.

 

The younger rapper doesn’t take his eyes off Dabin. They dart from his eyes down to his lips and Dabin doesn’t miss how he licks his lips, still stretched into that irritating grin. How much would he love to wipe away that grin with his fist... or maybe with his lips, because Sik-K is just as annoying as he is hot.

 

“Not really important.” Minsik grins and nonchalantly takes two steps forward, finger tracing the counter.

 

“Is it?” the older rapper rhetorically asks.

 

“But my question is important.”

 

“Is it?”

 

Dabin suddenly also grins. A suspicion trickles in slowly, seeping into his brain. It can’t be what he is thinking, but Minsik crowds closer and the air fizzles with something electrifying, steamy and forbidden.

“Yeah. It is. Because I’d hate it if I’d missed my chance.”

 

Live knows he should be mad at the rapper for talking to him like that. Knows it would be stupid to move a step forward until their bodies almost touch - but that’s just what he does because Minsik stands there waiting for him to take that last step.

 

It’s stupid, but he can’t possibly say _no_ to the man he’s been watching as if he was candy in the[ _Alcohol_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkWymqyCGNU)MV - wishing it was _his_ fingers running through the rapper’s hair, wishing it was _him_ Sik-K dragged down into the car seat, not a bikini model.

 

“I see.” Dabin breathes against the other’s jaw.

 

They are so close he can feel the heat radiating off the other’s skin, the warmth of his breath against his face. Dabin’s eyes are glued to the floor, not brave enough to look him in the eye while he shuffles forward ever so slightly, jutting his hip out until it touches Minsik’s lightly.

 

His eyes shift from the floor to the sliver of white that are Sik-K’s teeth in the low light. There’s the sound of a bottle being set down, then there’s a hand on his waist, drawing him in until their bodies press against each other, until Dabin’s forehead rests against Minsik’s.

 

They breathe for a moment - breath hot, hard and excited - but the moment seems like a small eternity. It seems like an eternity since he fixated that white row of teeth before pinching his eyes shut to just feel Sik-K’s steady hand on his hip and his sinewy, hard body against him.

 

Dabin’s brain doesn’t compute - all of this is too odd and sudden and the alcohol is not exactly helping. His mind flickers to images from the rapper’s [_Skip and Kiss_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kWEANTkwgg) MV - but now it’s Dabin instead of that vulgar model in Minsik’s embrace. A nagging voice in his head shouts _stupid, stupid, stupid!_ \- he knows all of this has MISTAKE written all over in capital letters. But... _he doesn’t fucking care_.

 

All he cares about is how Sik-K’s free hand is in his hair suddenly, pulling until he angles his head and their lips brush. All he cares about is how their mouths move in sweet synergy, how they open into the kiss without a trace of hesitation or shyness: one second Minsik’s tongue is hot against his lower lip, the next it is licking into his mouth hungrily.

 

There’s no tenderness, only urgent desire making the kiss deep, heated and rough. The blur of the inebriation turns their movements equal parts desperate and harsh, the fingers tugging at Dabin’s hair with more force than they would apply sober and Live’s hands clawing against Sik-K’s bicep and chest fiercer than possibly intended - it’s perfection, really. And it steals the elder’s breath.

 

Also Minsik’s taste is perfection: the perfect party. Beer. Smoke. Heat. Exhilaration. It has Dabin’s stomach flip pleasantly, so he hums into the other’s mouth when he feels his hand slide around to cup his ass with a secure, firm grip.

 

“Fuck.” the younger mutters when he breaks away for air.

 

They are both panting already and Dabin presses the other against the counter hard, wanting to feel as much of his lean, muscular frame against him.

 

“That enough of an answer for you?”

 

“Yeah. Your place or mine?”

 

”Whatever is closer.”

 

 

****************

 

They tumble through the door of Dabin’s apartment while their lips and hands search fervently. Dabin pushes Minsik away teasing, but hard enough to stumble, allowing the elder to reach the little kitchen island in his living room and hop on it. He waits for the other to catch up with a naughty smirk on his face.

 

“So. Tell me, Sik. What’s your fantasy here?” he teases the rapper by singing some of his lines alluringly:

 

“[ _Don't trip baby don't trip_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5TTF2-CHfU)

[ _Just strip baby just strip_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5TTF2-CHfU)

[ _Just play me play me play me all night_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5TTF2-CHfU)

 

or maybe just:

 

[ _Nan champagne baby pop it_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyVDBcjMU6A)

[ _Yeah habibi habibi jeongmallo_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyVDBcjMU6A)

[_You nasty don’t swallow my kids_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyVDBcjMU6A).”

 

Minsik throws his head back and laughs. He saunters over, placing one hand on each of the elder’s thighs, running them up and down appreciating. Dabin is beautiful: full, pouty lips, high cheekbones dusted pink from the alcohol, nose long and straight and eyes dark and inviting. He has always been beautiful. But never more beautiful than when he wraps his arms around Sik-K’s neck and smiles down at him seductively before kissing him long and with abandon.

 

It takes two to tango, so the younger replies with quotes from DPR Live songs:

 

“You mean like:

 

[ _Baby dip that cheese in wine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFDg7HoLXyI)

_[And take that dress off you so fine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFDg7HoLXyI).”_

 

He slips his warm hands under Dabin’s t-shirt and lifts it, tossing it to the floor carelessly just to trace small kisses along his neck and collarbones while continuing to mumble:

 

“[ _I'm trying to get to you_](https://youtu.be/xfJPCenjZzY)

[ _You know you want me to_ ](https://youtu.be/xfJPCenjZzY)

_[Know how you want it ooh](https://youtu.be/xfJPCenjZzY)._”

 

He accentuates the last phrase by pushing his groin between the elder’s spread legs. He grins wide as he lets Dabin pull his shirt over his head, too. And it’s clear from the smugness in his expression how much he loves Dabin’s attention on him: fingers skimming over the smooth expanse of beautiful tan skin, following the outline of the muscles he honed at the gym despite his light built. But the best is the real thirst in Dabin’s pretty eyes and how he sucks in his bottom lip in reverence.

 

The thirst should have been an indicator, yet Minsik is still surprised by Dabin taking the lead quick and shameless. And he likes it. Loves it, really. He _really_ loves it how the other slides off the counter with a push against his naked chest just to drop to his knees without further ado.

 

While Live runs his hand appreciating over the outline of his cock, blooming from half-hard to full hardness in no time, he hums:

 

“ _Nice_ bottle of champagne you got there for me. Try not to pop it just yet.”

 

It’s good, oh so good to savor that unique, yet homey taste, the warmth and weight, the quietly gasped _fuck!_ and the dark flash in Minsik’s eyes the moment he takes in his whole length. He wants to impress - wants to make the rapper lose his mind - so he takes that extra inch, bobs his head nice and languid, sucks enthusiastically and moans when his nose bumps against the other’s pelvis as he feels his hardness pushing into his tight throat.

 

“Fuck, _your lips_.” Sik-K praises.

 

Dabin moans with a full mouth, because actually this whole feeling is going to _his_ head: the precarious balance not to gag or feel like choking, the sweet submission and vulnerability yet the power of his position to please, keep hanging or harm. How easy it is to wrap a man around his little finger turns him on, making it necessary to run his own hand over his erection straining against his jeans.

 

The look on Minsik’s face is priceless when he pulls away: dazed, lost and somewhere in the limbo between disappointment and further want. Dabin uses the moment to grab the back of his neck firmly and steal a messy kiss - all tongue, teeth and panting breath.

 

How cutely the younger tries to chase his mouth when he moves away makes him laugh out loud as he walks towards the bedroom, feeling Minsik’s focus on his body heavily as he follows. Kicking off their remaining clothes as quickly as possible, they fall into bed in a tangled heap of limbs.

 

Sik-K’s hands and lips are impatient and demanding - and feeling amazing on Dabin’s heated skin. But rather than closing his eyes, he enjoys the pretty contrast of Minsik’s beautifully tanned skin against his paleness. Other than that, their built is ridiculously similar - slight, sinewy, skinny. Also their hairstyle is ridiculously similar as their sweat-style stands mix when they drown in a passionate kiss. They could almost pass for distorted reflections of each other in a pond.

 

Live whimpers softly into the other’s mouth when he senses his hand wrap around his erection to stroke him. It’s so good, but could be better: less hesitant, less dry. He stretches to reach the bottom drawer of his nightstand and doesn’t miss the questioning look on Minsik’s face when he coats his hand generously.

 

“Trust me, this is the good stuff.”

 

He can’t help but smirk dirtily when Minsik moans _ohshit!_ out loud and bucks his hips as the elder aligns their cocks and starts pumping them wet and fast. _Shit_ , it really _is_ the good stuff how the other’s length throbs and slides against his while their bodies press together - hips rolling, legs twitching, toes curling.

 

Minsik is gorgeous when his lips blindly search Dabin’s and how positively out of his mind he looks from that dangerous mix of alcohol, endorphins, adrenaline and lust when they break the kiss. The low light catches on the little stud in his nose and he’s simply gorgeous - so gorgeous that Live wants to happily die a little death tonight in this bed with his face as the last thing he sees. But even while the desire-laced realization settles his brain, he can’t help but to see an image of Christian and his nose ring. _Fucking stupid_ , he chides himself and pushes the image away by opening his mouth:

 

“You’re so _big_. Gonna feel real good inside me. Ever fucked anyone like that?”

 

“Hm? Ye-yeah.”

 

“A guy?”

 

“A girl. _Girls_.”

 

“Ah, bragging now? Always knew you were a fuckboy...”

 

Dabin smiles bright and innocent like a sunrise: a stark contrast to his words and how his hand is making them both burn with arousal as it continues moving around their dicks.

 

“... always imagined you fucking me senseless. _Have a little fun_ , you know?”

 

Live is such a little shit sometimes. He knows how to get what he wants - in this case Sik-K growling like the fucking _beast_ he is:

 

”Hell yeah. Knew you were hungry for my cock. Gonna bounce on it so pretty.”

 

He swoops Dabin onto his back and traps his body in a cage of arms and body weight, rutting against his hips, stealing his breath with a kiss that speaks of immoderateness and urgency. He licks into Dabin’s grinning mouth, bites his plumb bottom lip and rakes his nails against his scalp, pulling his head back by the hair before attacking his neck with bruising kisses.

 

His assault wipes all other thoughts effectively from the elder’s mind - all but a triumphant _ohyeah!_ which he might have muttered out loud or not. There’s no room for thoughts, no room to catch a breath with the way Sik-K fingers and stretches him impatient, but oh so satisfying. It has the elder gasp and squirm, because it’s good, it’s sweet, it’s hot - but again there is one thing that could be better: it could be Minsik’s cock in him instead of his fingers.

 

He’s greedy, even needy, when he swats the younger’s hand away from between his legs and pushes a condom into his hand before settling comfortably on hands and knees. There’s no way telling what he loves more: the awed attention on his body that is making him want to impress - makes him arch his back prettily and look back at the rapper with his tongue toying against the corner of his mouth - or the tangible rush of want in the other’s movements, making his head swoon with the feeling of being desired.

 

Minsik’s hands grab and position his hips with a strong grip while his erection slides sloppily between and across his ass cheeks a few times. Then they both hold their breath in anticipation as the younger steadies his dick at the other’s hole with one hand. Dabin trembles and inhales sharply as he feels the resistance of his body give, as he senses the intrusion so solid, unyielding and determined.

 

The rapper’s cock feels _huge_ in his ass and hot like red heat - but it’s the oh so pleasurable burn of impatience and roughness. It’s that moment he would like to re-play in slow motion, because it’s just how he likes it, _needs it_.

 

“Fuck.” is all that Sik-K utters, restrained breathlessness evident.

 

“Do me rough.” Dabin is more eloquent by a hair.

 

He doesn’t need to ask twice. Minsik complies more than happily: pulling back his hips a little, he starts thrusting fast and hard. Dabin moans uninhibited, the sensation too sublime to care about anything, but the cloying fire in his stomach. His voice is accompanied by the sound of skin hitting skin rhythmically - and Dabin feels the syncope of the other’s balls slapping against him a millisecond later each time.

 

Every fiber in the elder’s body zones in on the pleasure from the feeling of Sik-K’s thick cock pushing in, pulling back - sliding and dragging deliciously along his walls - and the way his hips smack against his ass each time. His brows knit together and his mouth hangs open, because he abandons himself to the sheer feeling.

 

Who needs arms or legs or a brain when all that matters is pleasure. The blood pools hotly in his core as he pushes his ass back to meet Minsik’s strong strokes. A slight change in angle suddenly makes him cry out loud, because the other’s dick now reaches deeper and right there where it makes him see stars.

 

“Damn, just look at you... so loud and shameless.” the younger grits between his teeth as he appreciating runs his hands along Dabin’s back.

 

“The-there. Right there, don’t stop.”

 

Live is way beyond caring about concepts like shame or pride, he just _needs_. And Sik-K just _gives_ so good: he keeps that perfect angle and drills into him so deep it feels impossible, so harsh and quick all he can do it gasp and feel his brain evaporate from dark, burning bliss.

 

It’s hard, so hard to keep himself from going insane: all he needs is a little, a _tiny_ little bit more, because every cell fizzles and steams with pleasure and he feels a coiled wire in his stomach twist and tighten treacherously.

 

When the other grips his hips so tight he can feel the indents of his blunt, short nails and starts pulling him back to add more force and momentum to his rash staccato thrusts it gives Live the last push over the edge: he shudders as he feels the heat explode. His voice breaks in favor of a soundless cry as his balls contract and he shoots sprouts of hot white from his untouched dick.

 

It’s supposed to be dark and quiet - the world is muffled by the aftermath of his orgasm. But it’s not dark and quiet: Dabin feels his body being jerked and yanked so hard it’s dizzying. He twitches and whimpers from sensitivity and makes out how Minsik grunts something that suspiciously sounds like Dabin’s name as he presses into his hole one last time as deep as possible and stays... and shivers and collapses, completely spent.

 

Dabin barely manages to bump and twist the other into a comfortable, cuddly sleeping position before both of them fall into the abyss of exhausted, inebriated sleep.

 

His own snore wakes Dabin. It’s already light outside and he’s alone in bed - more space for him to stretch like a lazy cat. He winces lightly when he realizes the extent of his soreness. Neither being sore nor being alone comes as a surprise - still, he gets up and quietly lumbers through his apartment to look for Minsik.

 

After confirming he is home alone he grabs some water, painkillers and cigarettes against the hangover and returns to the sheets. Determined to get some more sleep, he just quickly wants to check his phone - but then Dabin smiles wide from ear to ear when he sees Minsik’s message:

 

 _[Text me when you’re free-ee-eee-eee-ee-eee-eeeeeeeee](https://youtu.be/xfJPCenjZzY)_    ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and Happy Dabin Day!


End file.
